


Daffodils

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [35]
Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Hyungwon appreciating how his boyfriend Mingyu is taller than him <3[VERY rare pair haha]





	Daffodils

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> “Seventeen’s mingyu/Hyungwon, hyungwon loves being the shorter one”

Putting on his long, warm trench coat, Hyungwon felt an uncontrollable smile paint across his features, his cheeks warming as he thought about who he was about to meet. He slid on his shoes, and grabbed his bag, a slight pep in his step as he walked to the front door of their dorm.

“Where are you going, Hyungwon-ah?” Hyunwoo asked from within their dorm, his warm, fatherly expression bring a smile to Hyungwon’s face. 

“Going to see Mingyu-ah~” Hyungwon answered, as if it was clear as day. Hyunwoo nodded his head, glad to see that Hyungwon was still as love struck as ever with the younger boy.

“Alright, remember to be safe, Hyungwonnie,” Hyunwoo said, and Hyungwon felt his cheeks warm at the implication. He merely waved off Hyunwoo’s comment, letting himself out the front door and into the cold air of early January. Shivering, Hyungwon pressed the coat closer to himself, and quickly made his way to his and Mingyu’s typical date spot, feeling warmth radiate from within at the mere thought of being with his boyfriend again.

Truthfully, dating an idol of a different group was one of the most difficult relationships to attempt- what with their mismatching schedules, the constant cameras, and the general taboo of two idols dating to begin with, but Hyungwon and Mingyu made it work. Quite well, in Hyungwon’s personal opinion. 

Approaching the quiet café, Hyungwon’s face broke out into a huge grin, seeing the back of his impossibly tall boyfriend from behind and quickly stepping towards him. 

“Mingyu-ah!” Hyungwon called out, chuckling as Mingyu jolts up from his seat, flashing his boyfriend a bright, radiant smile, his windswept hair looking ridiculously attractive. Hyungwon stared up into Mingyu’s eyes, feeling short and small compared to his towering boyfriend, and he smiled cutely, pressing his body against Mingyu’s in a warm, tight hug.

“Hyung, it’s good to see you,” Mingyu said, his warm voice like daffodils in Hyungwon’s ears. The shorter boy pressed his face into his boyfriend’s coat, inhaling the familiar scent and cherishing the moments he had in his arms. He thought about how nice it felt, being held by someone bigger than him, to feel so surrounded by Mingyu’s warmth and love every time they embraced. It made Hyungwon swell with happiness and a specific type of adoration that only Mingyu could make him feel.

“Is everything okay?” Mingyu politely asked, curious as to why his boyfriend had been holding him for so long. Not that he was complaining, but they were starting to get some weird looks. At Hyungwon’s contented sigh, Mingyu chuckled, bringing a hand up to run through Hyungwon’s hair. 

“Everything is perfect, right here in your arms,” Hyungwon responded, and Mingyu felt his tan cheeks turn red at the romantic comment. All thoughts of parting their embrace now broken, Mingyu could only smile and press his cheek against the top of Hyungwon’s head.

Dating an idol could be difficult sometimes, for sure, but it was moments like these that let both boys know that it was completely worth it. <3

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3


End file.
